Wonderful Days of Conan and Haibara
by silversnow14
Summary: There are many days Conan and Haibara show their relationship, especially the interestable day like Valentine day and Christmas Eve. More mystery within ConanxAi!


**Wonderful Days of Conan and Haibara**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan.

"..." characters dialogs.

'...' characters thoughts.

WONDERFUL DAYS OF CONAN AND HAIBARA Chapter 1: The First Day of the Year.

In the dark of someplace.

There's nothing visible.

Nothing even hearable.

But there's 2 pairs of low shiny eyes, 4? No, maybe more.

And a light greeny wristwatch line. Counting down from 10... 9... 8... 7... 6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Happy New Year!"

The words were heard within many popping balloon and trumpets. Then the lamps are turned on. There's Conan, Ran, professor Agasa, and detective boys by a party hat on their each head. The first day of the year was crowded by those little kids, except a glaring Conan.

He sighed, then he said, "do I have to wear this hat, too?"

Haibara saw his glare, "well. You seem very cute today..." then she said, "is this your lucky day?"

Then he glared at her, "yeah, certainly..." he said.

Meanwhile, professor is aiming his digital camera at them all, "okay, everyone! Say "cheese"...!"

"Cheese...!"

BLITZ

--------------------

Haibara is staring at the photo in her hand.

From the left side, there are grinning Genta, glancing Mitsuhiko at Ayumi hugging Conan's arm, smirking Ran, and Haibara hugging her own arms. No smile appeared on her face.

"Haibara, hurry up! We can be late for school!" Ayumi called out.

Haibara looked at her, then she nodded.

They are hurried to bring their each schoolbag, wearing her shoes, and running towards the door, then opening it.

"We are going, professor!" said arm waving Ayumi.

The professor just smiled.

On their way, Genta yawned, then he said, "that night was bothering my sleeptime."

"Genta, you are the one who existed us to join the party, aren't you?" Ayumi said.

"Aww... yeah, that's right," Genta said.

"And because of you, we all were sleeping together in professor's house," Mitsuhiko said.

"Ahh... don't said like that," Genta said, "I just wanted to have fun with you all."

"Yeah... last year, we just had the party with our family..." Haibara said, "it's better if we have it by many people, isn't it?"

Genta's face is getting brighter, "yeah, right!" he said.

Conan looked at her, "sorry, if I was thinking such a..."

"No matter..." Haibara interrupted, "I indeed have no family..." she said, "but don't worry, I'm with professor..."

He glared, "did I said that I worry about you?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said, "maybe..."

"Hey, hey, take a look at this!" Ayumi said.

"What is it?" Conan asked.

_New Year Fireworks Festival_

_Hiragana Street_

_09.00 PM_

"Fireworks?" Conan asked.

"Hey, why don't we watch it tonight?" Ayumi asked.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Genta said.

"Oh. I forgot. You don't need to have a time that bothering your sleeptime, Genta," she said.

"No! I wanna watch it!" he yelled.

Then Ayumi smirked, "good," she said.

--------------------

At the elementary school

"She didn't come again today," worrying Ayumi said.

"Huh? Who?" Conan asked.

"Megumi. My friend who always helps me to care the rabbits whenever I need her," she said, "it's the 6th day, she didn't come to school," she said.

"Maybe she's sick," Mitsuhiko said.

Haibara rubbed her chin, then said, "six days..." then she said, "isn't that too long for the getting fever or typhus person?"

"Maybe she and her family are moved to somewhere," Mitsuhiko said.

"That can't be!" Ayumi said, "three days after she didn't come to school, I phoned her, but she said, "don't worry. I just have something to do. I'm alright," then she ended the call suddenly!" she said, then she looked at the floor, "then, next day, I went to her house, and rang doorbell many times, but no one opened the door," she said.

"Then, why don't we try to go to her house again after school?" Conan asked.

--------------------

Mitsuhiko rang the doorbell.

Silence.

Then he rang the doorbell again twice.

Silence.

"I guess there's no body home," Mitsuhiko said.

"See?" Ayumi said.

Conan brings a pot of flowers beside the door up, and a key appeared on the floor.

"A key!" Genta said.

Conan slips the key into the door keyhole, and moves it around.

And the door was unlocked. Then he tried to open the door.

"Hey, hey, Conan!" Genta said.

Then he opened a locker of shoes, 'there's only few children shoes...' he thought, 'there's no adult shoes here..."

"Are they really moved?" Ayumi asked.

"No, they are not moved, neither going out to other town..." Conan said as he stood up, and he said, "perhaps, only her parents are going to other town, not the girl..."

"But why didn't she come to school for six days?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he said, "but if she didn't come home until you came here, maybe she really has something important for her to do..." he said.

"Important?" Ayumi asked.

"Hey, hey, and if she finally didn't come to school for six days..." Mitsuhiko said.

"Got an accident, was kidnapped, or maybe has been killed..." Haibara said. Conan looked at her as an agreement.

"No way..." very worrying Ayumi said.

"We... we have to call the police!" Mitsuhiko said, "Or she will be..."

"Police?" Conan asked, "the girl might be kidnapped in the same time as Ayumi phoned her..." he said, "the kidnapper has probably phoned her house..." he said, "of course, he doesn't want the police look for him, too..." he said.

"We should look around before it's too late..." Haibara said.

--------------------

Megumi's bedroom

Conan opened the door.

"Wow! What a pretty room!" Ayumi said, "she is really a diligent person!" she said.

Conan looked around, 'nothing damaged...' he thought.

"Nice smell," Genta said.

"Hey, hey! Are you really in researching her?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Of course I am," glaring Genta said.

Conan opened the cases of study desk one by one.

'No wallet...' he thought, 'then, she must be going out somewhere...' he thought.

"Hey, Ayumi," he called, "the bike beside the door..." he said, "is hers?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "she usually use it when she is going to school," she said, "or when she is going for the camping," she said.

Conan keeps quiet for a moment.

"But she couldn't go to school by that bike again," Mitsuhiko said, "the way from here to school was blocked by that way repairment," he said.

"Does... does she couldn't go because the way?" Ayumi asked.

"If she couldn't go through, she can use by walking," Mitsuhiko said, "or use the other way, right?"

"But because of that, we have to walk through zebra cross at the midway to reach this place," glaring Genta said.

Conan's sweat dropped.

'A key under the pot... a bike beside the door... a vanished pair of shoes... a wallet she brings...' he thought, then he rubbed his chin, 'No, too fast if I think that she has been kidnapped...' he thought, 'and her strange talk...'

Flashback

"She said, "don't worry, I just have something to do. I'm alright," then she ended the call suddenly!" Ayumi said.

End Flashback

Conan closed his eyes tightly, 'Is she really... kidnapped?' he thought.

"Don't spin yourself like an idiot..." voice came from beside him.

Conan saw Haibara lending her back on the wall.

"If you find the only way that safer for you, you can't be arrive at the place you look for..." she said, "look at Einstein..." she said, "he can be smart if he seriously study..." she said, "ever he sees someone's answer? Ever he finds the answer in a book while he is in the test? No, he only pick one way, study..." she said, "even he is wrong, he tried, and tried, and tried again, until he reaches his dream, becomes smart..." she said.

Then, she smiled at the floor, "but I still couldn't find the answer..." she said with a low tone, "so, I used the wrong way..." she said, "and now I'm only an idiot that lost anything..." she said.

Conan eyes widened. Then he turned his head around, and he said, "Ayumi, could you bring us around this way?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "I'll do anything for Megumi," she said.

"Then, let's find Megumi!" Genta said.

Then the detective boys leave Conan and Haibara alone.

Conan walk towards the door, and stopped as he looked at Haibara, "maybe you really are an idiot..." he said.

Then he smiled, "but I can tell that you didn't lost anything..." he said, "right this day..." he said.

Haibara's eyebrows rose, 'eh?'

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Sorry, I'm not good at English, it was my first story, and it was not much, but I hope you like it.

REVIEW me anytime.

Next chapter: **Invisible Girl in the New Year**.


End file.
